Moving On
by Poke-Melody
Summary: After all this time, Riza and Roy finally feel like they are ready to start moving on from their best friends death.


Maes was a married man, he shouldn't have these feelings towards him. Gracia was unbelievably kind. If either of them was gonna suffer from unrequited love, it should be him. Gracia was too kind for that. She and Maes were perfect together. They had a beautiful daughter, Maes' life revolved around his family. Roy couldn't guarantee he could give Maes that. Which is why he decided that he made the right choice back when he decided to keep his feelings to himself.

-

Riza had realized her feelings for Roy when he started to help with taking care of his dying teacher, her father. When she got word that Roy became a State Alchemist she knew that he would soon be deployed to Ishval. If Roy was going to be forced to use her father's alchemy to kill, she'll come with him and share that burden. He will not go through this alone. It was in Ishval that she realized that someone had taken the place as Roy's first love. Maes Hughes was a kind man. And Roy's feelings for Maes were obvious. She had an idea that Maes new about these feelings, but he had a wife waiting for him back in Amestris. She could tell that they had a history and she knew that she would never be able to show Roy the kind of love Roy wanted to show Maes.

-

A year has past since Fuhrer King Bradley's death. Roy and Riza were working hard with the rest of Team Mustang to bring peace between Amestris and Ishval. Working so closely with Roy and remembering back to all that they've gone through together, she was falling in love with him all over again. But it didn't feel right. Roy was still mourning Maes' death. A person couldn't move on from something like that. She truly saw Roy's love for Maes during the search for Maes' killer. Roy almost went so far as to research the secrets behind Human Transmutation to get Maes back. But the more she thought about it, she couldn't help but remembered back to when Roy felt cornered and was almost forced to perform Human Transmutation in order to save her. She would never forgive herself for pushing Roy into that corner but she couldn't help but think how sweet it was that he was willing to sacrifice himself for her.  
The more she thought about it though, the more she realized that no one would be able to move on unless Roy did. Maybe she has waited long enough to confess. It was time she let Roy know how she felt.

-

Was Roy a bad person? It's only been a few years since Maes' death and it felt like he was starting to move on. In fact, it felt like his feelings for his Lieutenant have been growing. More and more by the day. She had his back for so long. Back when Maes' death had taken over his life, she had stayed with him. When he was acting irrationally and close to being no different from their enemies. He remembered back when Hawkeye was held hostage and the only way to save her was to perform a Human Transmutation. He was so close to doing it too. But the look in her eyes. He couldn't let her live with herself knowing he performed the ultimate taboo to save her. It was remembering this that he realized he was in love with Riza Hawkeye.

-

"Lieutenant, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sir, there's something I need to tell you."

They approached each other at the same time.

"Sorry, sir. Go ahead." Riza had said. Leaving Mustang to be the one to start this off.

"Well Lieutenant, I've been thinking a lot lately and there's something I need to tell you."

"I... I need to tell you something too, sir. I just don't know how to say it."

"Well, how about we say it at the same time then. That way there's no pressure on either of us." Roy smiled.

Maybe it was because of all the time they had spent together, but they could tell what the other was going to say already. Regardless, they still needed to say it out loud to each other.

"Riza Hawkeye, I am in love with you."

"I love you, Roy Mustang."

It was like a weight had been lifted.

They didn't need to say anything to each other. The looks in their eyes was enough of a response for both confessions.

-

Somewhere, beyond the world of the living, Maes Hughes gave a small smile. It had hurt him so much to see how much his death had affected those around him. He knew deep down about Roy's feelings for him; but as much as he loved him, they weren't meant for each other. He knew from the beginning that Riza and Roy were perfect for each other. Although it pained him to know that it was his death that made them realize it. Regardless, he was happy for them.

After so long of mourning, they had finally taken the first steps they had to in order to move on with their lives.

They were finally moving on.


End file.
